You Belong With Me
by shouldbeonbroadway
Summary: Madi Platt has been friends with Shane Grey FOREVER. But things change when Mitchie comes into the picture.
1. You Belong With Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock..... or You Belong With Me by Talyor Swift. I do own Madi Platt and is a fictional character I created and is for my use only onless otherwise stated.**

Lol that was a funny disclaimer! Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

You Belong with Me

"Hey Shane, It's me, Madi, I guess you're out. Call me back when you get this. Bye"

Urgh! Stupid Shane. Why is he always out with his stupid girlfriend!

"Hey can I come in" my sister asks.

"Sure." I agree. Great the last person I want to talk to!

"Is Shane out with his girlfriend?" She asks.

"YES." I grind between my teeth. Yeah umm...Ah crap. What's her name…..Shitchie, Ditchie, Itchie, Bitchy, oh yeah Mitchie.

"That's cool! Bye" What the hell? Was that necessary? Urgh!

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, Been here all along_….

"Hello!?" I answer, hoping its Shane.

"Hey" I hear is husky voice mumble. YES!

"Hey, what's up?" I ask….please tell me you broke up with Bitchy, please!

"Nothing, I just got home…. Mitchie stop, I'm on the phone….Baby in a minute….I know… Sorry Mads."

"No problem, I guess I should go." EW what the hell were they doing!

"Bye."

So there continues the short little issue of my life. I have been friends with Shane Grey since pre-K. We were bff's. I was there with him through every thing, when his dog died, when I broke my arm, everything. My mom always said we would get married one day. Then he became a member of "Connect 3". Then….over the summer, he met Her. Mitchie Torres. Or as I like to call her Miss Bitchy Steal My Best Friend Away Slut Torres. I Hate Her Guts!

Shane now will never get to know how much I love him, how much I need him.

I swear she doesn't even love him. Whenever, if ever, when we hang out, Shane's phone will ring and it will be her, complaining about how much she misses him. WAH WAH WAH!!!!!

Gosh I am in so deep of love with that boy.

I sit down on my bed, turning on my Ipod. Thank God I put those Shane posters up on my ceiling. I stare into those deep brown eyes all day and night….

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
Cause she doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story  
Like I do

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me.

Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatcha doing  
With a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.

Oh, I remember  
you driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me.  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought  
just maybe  
you belong with me…_

_

* * *

_

See that button...it says REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CLICK ON IT!!!!!!!!!! DO IT YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Madly, Deeply, Postitively, Absolutely

Ch. 2!!!!!!!!! Yeah! This chapter is awesome! Please PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

I walk downstairs wearing my black sweat pants and a purple sports bra.

"Hey mom, where's my green cashmere sweater?"

"It's in my room on the ironing board. You are welcome to go iron it if you want to wear it."

Please mom? Me iron? I don't think so. "I think I'll wear something else."

I turn to walk back up stairs but I get a cup of orange juice first.

"Oh by the way Madi, Shane will be here soon."

What!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shane SHIT! "Great thanks mom!" I mumble as I run upstairs to get changed. As I open up my door………………..

"AHHHHHHHHHH! What the hell are you doing!?" I yell at Shane. OH MY Gosh he looks so cute! His hair is slightly curly since he hasn't straightened it yet and he's wearing a black t-shirt and his red skinny jeans.

"Do you mind leaving for a sec so I can get dressed?" I ask impatiently.

"No, I can't stay very long. I got a date with Mitchie in an hour."

Of course you do! You inconsiderate, no good, worthless, jack a……

"Sit down." He orders me. Yeah right!

"Ok. So what's up?"

"Nothing, how about you." Helloooo Mister Popstar, My eyes are UP here!

"Same, just bored you know." Yeah since I don't have a best friend anymore!

"Oh, yeah about that, see I was thinking if you wanted to hang out, you could come along with Mitchie and me when we go out." WTF? Go with you? HA yeah right, and see you two do what ever you do…GROSS!

"Gee, that sounds like so much fun! I'll get to see you and Bitchie together! Yeah for me!"

Shit did I just say that out loud. Yep I did. He's staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

"Listen Shane, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." He gets up to leave and I start crying. Gawd! Why do I have to be such a freak!

"Madi, I'm sorry. It's nice to know how you feel. I'm sorry for making you pissed. You've been my best friend for way too long for me to treat you like that.

One second he's at the door, the next his on my bed kissing me.

WOAH, so this is what it's like to kiss Shane Grey! WOAH!

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

6 seconds pass by…

NO please don't stop. I am madly, deeply, positively, absolutely in love with you.

"Shit, I shouldn't have done that. Sorry Mads."

I give him an evil smile, "But you enjoyed it, right?"

If you say no, I am soooo going to kill you!

"Hey I'm not saying whether I enjoyed it or not!"

Classic Shane, it's just like that time when he was at my house and my mom made brownies for my older sister. There were 2 left after Shane and I each had one. I went to go get some water bottles and when I came back, they were gone. Now of course we were the only ones home and when I asked him he goes "I'm not telling you whether or not I ate them!" When of course, he did!

"Shane, I am madly, deeply, positively, absolutely, in love with you."

"Yeah me too, and that's the problem."

* * *

AWWWWWWWww wasn't that cute! PLEASE CLICK ON THAT BUTTON RIGHT THERE! IT SAYS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Baby It's Cold Outside

YEAH CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOO this is a new record...two chapters in one day!

* * *

"Hey, do you want to go swimming?" I finally ask after the longest awkward silence ever!

"Um, Madi, it's 28 degrees outside."

"So? OH wait, it's cold. Got it! Well I really want to go swim. You coming?"

"I don't think so."

Fine suit yourself. I'll just go and change into my new swimsuit I bought for spring break…Shit wear is it.

I slip into my bright orange bikini. "Hey Shane, will you go take the pool cover off and hit the button on the side of the garage? It heats it." Ah thank god he's gone! Ok got to brush my teeth and ….hmm quickly shave my legs. At least my hair looks hot!

I walk across the hall to the laundry room and grab a towel and wrap it around my body.

"Hey I grabbed the radio so we can listen to some music."

"That's cool." PLEASE no Christmas music! Just because it's December? Really, is it necessary? But, we probably will have to because Shane is in love with Christmas songs, especially Santa Baby!

"Well I better call Mitchie to tell her I won't be able to make it to our date. Will you excuse me?"

"Sure. Hey Shane, I suppose you don't have any gum?"

"Watermelon bubblicious?"

"Of course, my favorite!"

He tosses me a piece as he calls Mitchie. Blah Blah Blah! As he hangs up the phone I walk up to him.

"Tag your it!" And then I run.

"I am so gonna get you!"

"I'd like to see you try! Come on Shane, we all know who is better at Tag." I yell from outside.

All the sudden he runs up to me and pushes me in the water. HA! If he thinks he's getting off that easy! I grab onto him so that he falls in with me.

"Gawd Madi, why do you have to be such a bitch?" Shane mumbles, shivering.

Ok so it's just a little chilly. Who cares? You big baby!

"Why don't you go get us some towels?" I ask impatiently. Why does he always have to be so serious?

"ok."

We both climb out and I start wringing out my hair. WOAH! SHANE, why are you taking off you're clothes.

"Can I throw these in the dyer?" OH ok! I get it now!

"Yeah sure." As Shane is looking at me, unbuttoning his shirt, I just can't help but stare. And I know he's staring at me

I turn on the radio to a Christmas station. Shane comes back outside wearing his wet boxers. AWW aren't those cute they have polar bears on them.

"Do you want to dance?" Shane asks as _Baby It's Cold Outside_ comes on.

" Sure."

I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
well Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour

The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside

C'mon baby

I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside  
This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm -- Look out the window at that storm  
My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look so delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips look delicious  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before

I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that old out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside

Baby it's cold outside

Brr its cold….  
It's cold out there  
Cant you stay awhile longer baby  
Well…..I really shouldn't...alright

Make it worth your while baby  
Ahh, do that again….

By the end we're both singing along and then….

MMM he kisses me again!

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	4. Crazy Sour Patch Kids

ENJOY!!!!

* * *

"Shane?" I ask as I'm lying on the floor next to the fireplace and Christmas tree.

"Yeah?"

"Do....do you want some?" I ask holding out the sour patch kids I've been eating. I was really going to ask him if he really cared about me and if we had a chance to be together but I chickened out.

"Ew you ate all the red ones. You know those are my favorite!"

"HAHA! I have one left....but you'll have to catch me!"

"That'll be easy." I jump up but Shane says as he picks me up and carries me over to the bar.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yell two octaves higher then normal!

"Not until you give me the last one."

I lick it just to annoy him!

"I'll still eat it."

Ok fine! I stick one half in my mouth with the other sticking out.

Shane kisses me and it's just like my little child hood dream...

Ever since I watched Lady and the Tramp, I've always wanted to be kissed like that. How romantic?!

Except this isn't really working....

_____________________________________________________________

"Sis?"

Omg what is she doing home....finals weren't over till next week...and oh my gosh! Shit! SHANE! Ah fuck. SHIT SHIT SHIIIT!

"Hang on! Shane go up to my room using the secret passage outside."

"OK I'll just go and sit on your bed."

Thank god for us being really stupid kids!

"Umm…" I hop off the counter. Ah shit I smell like Shane! "Come in Tiff"

OMG my sister is home! And she's BLONDE!

My sister is the prettiest person in the world. She has curly brown hair (blonde now) and gorgeous hazel eyes. And her name is sooooooo pretty! Tiffany Marie Platt. When I'm miss stupid Madison Lee Platt! Gag me!

"Hey hey girly girl" She comes up to me and kisses me on the cheek. OH god please don't notice how I smell!!

"You smell nice, like....aftershave...." AH SHIT!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK YOU SHANE!!! I SWEAR TO GOD, I'M GOING TO BREAK THAT AFTER SHAVE...

"Thanks"

"Ok well I brought you a gift for your room." I'll just go put it up in your room on your bed." Tiffany says as I go into the bathroom to wash my neck and face.

OH...crap Shane's on my bed......in his boxers!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tiffany screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Shane screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream as I run up the stairs.

When I get into my room I see Shane standing _thisclose_ to Tiffany.

"Listen Tiff, I can explain."

* * *

Ok just to clear some things up..............

Madi is 16 years old.

Shane is 18 years old.

Tiffany is 19 years old.

Mitchie (although has not appeared yet) is 18 years old.

And Audrey brought this up...how can Madi and Shane have been friends since school....they were in the same class since they didn't age seperate at their school.

Yeah if you are confuzzled......

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Why Don't You Love Me Like That?

WOW!

Chapter 5! WARNING: THE END IS A LITTLE...OK A LOT PERVERTED!

* * *

"Why, hello Mr. Shane Grey!" Tiffany says sarcastically.

"Sis, leave us alone."

"Oh so you can continue doing whatever you were doing before I got here?"

"We weren't doing anything?" I yell at her. Gawd sometimes she is way to overprotective.

"Oh, really? Then why is Shane in his boxers and you in your bra and underwear?"

"This is my swimsuit and Tiff, why do you assume we were doing something way different then what we were?"

"Oh, I know what teenagers do! So did you?"

OHMIGOD! She did not just ask me if I….If Shane and I…omg!

"Did I what?" I ask, stupidly.

"Did you two…"

"You really aren't going to make me answer that are you?"

"Well?"

"NO!"

"No what?"

"No we did not have sex! I'm still a fricken virgin!

As I say that, Shane snorts.

"Tiffany, will you please just leave?"

"Ok!"

Shane's phone rings.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Baby."_

"_Where am I? At a friend's house."_

"_Who… Max… you've never meet him."_

"_What?"_

"_Oh I miss you too….Mmm yeah baby."_

"_Mmm….you can wear that thing I got for you for your birthday… the black one!"_

"_I love you! See you soon baby. Love you more! Bye."_

My eyes start to tear up as Shane says that. I go into the bathroom and slam the door. I sink down to the floor and let the tears come. Who am I kidding! Shane will never love me like that. There's no hope for us, he loves Mitchie too much.

"Madi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Let me in."

"No!"

"Madison!"

"Just go home and do what ever to Mitchie."

"Mads… let me in."

"No."

Ah flip… he knows where the emergency key is.

"Go away. I look like shit."

"Ah baby, you're gorgeous." Shane says as sitting on the floor next to me.

"Shut up."

"Come here." Shane says as he pulls me on his lap.

"Shane, there's no hope for us! You love Mitchie and I'm ruining your relationship. I mean come on! Was there ever any hope for us? I'm just this stupid annoying little girl to you. Just leave."

"Aw, Mads, I love you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

'You don't love me like you love Mitchie."

"That's because I love you more."

"Shane, that makes no sense. How can you love two people at the same time? You can't! Choose your beautiful, gorgeous, pop star girlfriend or your stupid, childish best friend."

"You."

"Shane, you're going to break Mitchie's heart if you choose me."

"Yeah but if I choose Mitchie then I'll break your heart."

"My heart doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. It matters more to me than my own life."

"Shut up and go."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I won't leave until you smile."

"NO!"

"Please baby?"

"Nope."

"I love you."

"Would you please stop saying that?"

Shane's phone rings again.

"_Hello?"_

"_Yeah I'll be there soon. Oh? You can't. Well, I'm a fan of the red… but that one blue one does look hot on you…Ok! Bye, love you!"_

"EW! God Shane what are you two doing?"

"Just gonna have a little fun!"

"EW, you are so disgusting!"

"Hey! It's not my fault I have a fucking gorgeous girlfriend…and a very sexy best friend!"

"Gawd, you're such a perv! You know what, I'm gonna start calling you Merv!"

"What ever! I got to go…I'm gonna have me some se…"

"EW!" I interrupt before he could finish. "LA LA LA… I'm not listening!"

"Hey tomorrow, 7:00 want to go on a double date for dinner and a movie with Mitchie and Nate?"

"Promise you won't be having sex in the theater?"

"Promise you won't talk about my sex life with anyone?"

"Maybe…"

"Then my answer's maybe too!"

"EW! Leave!"

"Bye, Madi!"

"Bye, MERV!"

* * *

I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! YOU KNOW U WANT TO! DO IT!


	6. Dark Blue Boxers

Chapter 6!!!!!!!! enjoy!

* * *

Its 6:45 and Shane, Nate, and Mitchie are supposed to be picking me up. I'm wearing my green sweater, my newish black denim mini skirt, white leggings, and my brand new green High Tops. My hair is perfect! All blonde and wavy! I think…I look HOT! Their HERE!

"Hey Madi, I'm Nate." OMG he is soooo cute!

"Nice to meet you!"

We climb into the limo and I notice Shane and Mitchie making out. EW!

"Do they ever stop?" I ask after a few minutes.

"No! You should have seen them on tour this summer. If you wanted them…you would have to wait an hour after you knocked."

"EW! Nate, TMI!" I say smacking his arm lightly.

"Sorry, I'm known as their personal cold shower. We're here.

Shane!

Mitchie!

SHANE!"

Neither one of them respond.

"Let me try. SHANE MASON ANTHONY GREY!"

"Wow I didn't know Shane had two middle names."

"WHAT?!" Shane finally asks.

"We're here!" Nate and I both yell.

"How do I look, Shane?" Mitchie asks fixing her hair with her fingers.

"So fucking hot!" Shane replies kissing her neck.

Mitchie giggles.

"Hey Madi, I like your skirt!"

"Thanks! I got it at…this one store."

"We should go shopping together sometime."

"Hey I got to tie my shoe." I say.

"I'll stay with you. Shane, go and get a table. And by table I don't mean to take Mitchie around to the back and have sex with her!" Aw Nate you're so funny!

"Alright!"

"Nice shoes. And I also like your skirt." Nate says, embarrassed.

"Yeah? Wanna know where I got it?...at the thrift store!"

"You shop at the thrift store too?"

"Mr. Nathan Alexander Black shops at the thrift store?"

"Yeah, they have great vintage stuff."

"Exactly! Plus it's really cheap!"

"So, let's you and I go see if Shane got a table." Nate says as he grabs my hand in his.

"Ok." Wow Nate is amazing! He's so sweet and romantic!

We sit down at a table and I next to Nate. The waitress, named "Flo", comes up to us.

"Hi! What can I get you?"

No one says anything but I know what I want without even looking at the menu.

"I'll have the chicken alfredo with bacon bits and a diet Pepsi to drink." I say, staring right at Shane.

"That sounds good, I'll have the same, but without bacon and a Pepsi to drink." Nate says.

"I'll have a salad and a water to drink." Mitchie says totally disgusted that we actually _eat._ I know that type.

'Yeah, I'll have the….chi…steak." Shane says. HA you were totally going to say chicken alfredo! LOSER!

"So," Nate says as Flo leaves. "What's your favorite candy?" He asks me. AW how cute! He's trying to start a conversation!

"Sour Patch Kids" I tell him.

"I like Reese's Cups." Mitchie says.

"Shane, what about you?" I ask.

"Umm.."

"My baby loves M&M's" Mitchie says.

Flo comes and gives us all our food. We all begin eating, except Shane. He just kind of sits there, staring at his food. After a couple of minutes, I can't help myself.

"Red Sour Patch Kids."

"What?" Nate asks, totally confused.

"That's Shane's favorite candy. Shane says his favorite color is green but it's really dark blue. He hates Pepsi. When his dog did, he came over to my house to spend the night and we took my dog on a walk at 3 am. Shane beat a kid up who lived next door to me because the kid called me a loser. Shane loves girls who are blonde and have wavy hair. He hates steak and loves Chicken Alfredo with bacon bits. Shane loves the smell of nail polish, can't stand it when I put M&M's in the popcorn, laughed at my when he pushed me off a tree and made me break my arm, but somehow he knew I would get an orange cast instead of a pink one like I told everyone. Shane's favorite movie is The Notebook, even though he'd never admit it. He hates listening to Connect 3 songs. Shane hates girls who eat salad and water as a meal. He loves to play Guitar Hero even though I always beat him. And he absolutely, positively loves…cherry red Sour Patch Kids."

"What the fu..."

"Madi, Can I please talk to you?"

"Ok!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Shane, she doesn't know you! I bet she didn't know any of those things! She's just some stupid, idiotic, slutty, airhead bitch and she… Sorry"

Shane just stares at me in amazement.

"Do you know how much I want to kiss you right now?"

"A lot…but don't, I don't want to get you in trouble with you _WIFE_!"

"Let's go back to the table."

"Ok, Madi, if you really know Shane…then what color boxers is he wearing?"

OOO like I don't know that….wait how does Mitchie…EW! TMI!!!!!!!!! EW! OOO I bet she doesn't know which ones he wore yesterday…oh wait….EW!

"Knowing Shane, he's probably wearing the dark blue ones that say _Feeling Lucky_ on the bottom really small." I tell her with a smile on my face. I was there when he bought them at Wally-World. Ha and that's what he wears for good luck on dates.

"How the…what…how did she know that Shane?"

"Let's just go to the movie. Ok?"

* * *

The movie was bad, we saw Yes Man. But Nate and I just talked the whole time. We talked about me and my life and we talked about Nate and his life. It was perfect! He's the same age as me and he's almost the same height as me so I can stare into his eyes better!

"That was fun." Nate says as we walk to the limo, holding my hand.

"Yeah, you and I should do it again sometime."

"That would be fun. You know you're really beautiful." Nate says as he brushes my cheek with the back of his hand.

We stare into each others eyes for a few seconds…and the Nate kisses me!

His kiss is totally perfect and amazing and it's everything I've ever wanted. It's blissful and I feel sparks and I am in love with him.

Except…

That's all a lie. This is awful…but...I…miss…Shane's kiss!

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BIG PROBLEm!!!!!!!

Hey go on my poll and tell me if you think I should do next chapter just Madi's thoughts.....or maybe half that half other stuff.

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Liz


End file.
